


I will always be with your love

by Zit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Stars, Tags Are Hard, no beta we saunter vaguely downwards like Crowley
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit
Summary: -¿No regresaras. . .?. . .-No, ellas se han rebelado, igual que tu, pero en lugar de caer ellas se han transformado.______________________________Tal vez Aziraphale debió preguntar más sobre el pasado de Crowley en el cielo, si bien ya no se enfrentaran a la ira del cielo y el infierno tendrán que lidiar con los secretos que han ocultado al otro por no tener "gran importancia".





	1. Rompiendo reglas

**Author's Note:**

> No soy muy buena escribiendo así que serán capítulos cortos, no actualizare un día en especifico pero no se preocupen tan poco lo haré cada 6000 años jajajaja.  
Ya lo se fue una pésima introducción la mía pero es que ya quiero ir a dormir, y la escuela me ha secado el cerebro ya no tengo buenas ideas que sad es mi vida.

La libreria lucia antigua y acogedora desde fuera, por los ventanales podía ver a su objetivo caminando de una estantería a otra acomodando libros.  
Llevaba 10 minutos enfrente de ese lugar y la gente que pasaba por ahí comenzaba a mirarla extraño, curiosos y un poco desconcertados podría decirse; pero aún así no se atrevía entrar, para ser sincera consigo misma estaba esperando que la detuvieran puesto que jamás se le había permitido estar tan cerca de él; pero sabía que su forma actual podría ocasionar problemas no solo a ella sino también a su “hermano”, aun que aun no estaba segura si ese sería el término humano correcto para ellos en el pasado también había intentado con “papá” pero parecía no encajar.

Decidida avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta de madera del recinto, no solo por el temor de ser detenida sino también por el cansancio, había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, su hermano tendría que estar preocupada por ella pero tendría que entenderla no podía dejarlas solas había esperado hasta que la última se transformará; así podría aparecer orgullosa frente a él para comunicarle que había terminado su labor.

El ángel la noto de inmediato, bueno no había esperada nada menos que aquello a pesar de todo él seguía siendo uno de ellos y como tal podía sentir su presencia aunque ella estuviera tan debilitada; Aziraphale no la siguió, posiblemente evaluando los movimientos de su posible enemigo, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada para explicarle su razón de estar ahí, así que decidió seguir el camino más fácil y caminar hacia el cuarto trasero para dejarse caer en el sillón de doble plaza y poder descansar; podía sentirlo, podía sentir como él amaba ese lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pd: lean la segunda parte junto cn la primera un amigo me dijo que así te atrapa más . . .osera que él me mintió??


	2. La inesperada durmiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué hacer en caso de que una criatura angelical se quede dormida en tu sofá?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que en este me esforcé un poquito más. No es mucho pero es trabajo honesto.

Aziraphale se quedó perplejo estaba seguro de lo que había visto, de lo que había sentido; aquella niña tenía sin lugar a dudas un aura celestial, pero no como la de los humanos sino más a la correspondiente a la de un ángel. Pero ella lucía demasiado cansada y el verla dormida en su sillón por más de 5 horas seguidas lo hizo pensar que tal vez ella no era una enviada del cielo para castigarlo no solo por detener el armagedón sino también por aquella pequeña treta que había interpretado junto con Crowley al cambiar de lugar. 

Al principio no había querido llamar al demonio, no quería preocuparle por nada pero si la niña solo iba a seguir dormida abrazada a su oso de peluche entonces lo mejor sería llamarlo para planear cómo enfrentar la situación; solo tuvo que esperar al primer beep para q su llamada fuera contestada.

-Aziraphale, ¿Qué sucede?- el ángel notó un ligero toque nervioso en la voz del contrario haciéndolo pensar en mil y un terribles situaciones por las que Crowley tomaría ese tono pero prefirió creer que solo se trataba de lo inesperado de su llamada, después de todo no se habían hablado en meses puesto que a las dos semanas de que no hubiera ocurrido el armagedón el demonio parecio recordar algo importante y dejo a Aziraphale a media charla.

-Verás querido, lo que sucede es que al parecer tengo una inesperada visita del cielo que se ha pasado 5 horas durmiendo en el sillón y que parece no querer despertar pronto, lo único que se me ha ocurrido hacer fue taparla con una cobija.

No hubo una respuesta inmediata y solo podía escuchar la respiración del contrario por el teléfono lo cual le aseguraba que el contrario no había abandonado la llamada, después de unos segundos escucho un suspiro.

-Ángel solo dime una cosa 

-¿Qué cosa, Crowley?

-¿Esa “visita inesperada” tiene un oso de peluche?

-Sí, pero Crow. . . - Aziraphale no pudo terminar su enunciado pues el demonio ya le había colgado la llamada con un “demonios” sin explicar nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ustedes que opinan me mintió o no lo hiso??


	3. Un pequeño favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué libros escojerian para dos semanas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En definitiva cuando lo termine lo editare para que los capítulos sean más grandes me da un poco de pena que sean tan cortos. . . debería ser más descriptiva??

No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando escucho como un carro se derrapaba y estacionaba enfrente de su librería, así que decidió salir de su pequeña cocina a recibir al demonio.

Este abrió la puerta y se dirigió directamente hacia el cuarto trasero de la librería sin dedicarle un segundo al ángel, lo cual lo dejó bastante desconcertado,y aún en ese estado siguió inmediatamente a su compañero como si temiera que pudiera herir al ser que se encontraba durmiendo en el sillon. Cuando alcanzó al demonio quedó sorprendido al encontrarse con el susodicho arrodillado frente al sillón acariciando el cabello de la niña.

Decidió no interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo con Crowley y la criatura durmiente puesto que por lo que pudo apreciar parecía ser que esté la conocía, pasados unos minutos en los que el demonio acariciaba su cabello y susurraba algunas cosas a la niña este se paro y antes de dirigirse al ángel solto un "Maldita niña problemática".

-Ángel, veras la niña ya está aquí, no quiero dejarla dormir en un sillón por dos semanas y definitivamente no la puedo alejar de ti ahora que te ha encontrado así que tendré que pedirte un gran favor.

-Cariño no estás teniendo nada de coherencia con lo que estás diciendo, no me explicas nada de lo que está sucediendo y ¿qué favor necesitas?

-Lose, lose ángel pero no puedo explicarte nada por ahora al menos hasta que ella despierte, prefiero que ella te explique puesto que fue la que causó todo este problema. Pero por ahora, ¿podrías solo recoger los libros que tengas en tu lista de lectura y- Crowley suspiro parecía pensar en qué decir mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello y la otra descansaba en su cadera, fuese lo que fuese que le diría parecía no ser fácil - por favor tomar tus libros favoritos y pasar dos semanas conmigo, en mi departamento a esperar que ella despierte?

Aziraphale quedó aún más desconcertado que antes pero por la cara de desesperación que ponía su compañero solo alcanzó a aceptar aquel raro pedido y comenzar a guardar sus libros mientras que el demonio cargaba a la pequeña criatura a su auto y se aseguraba que no se fuera a golpear, ó a caer y que estuviera cómoda durante el trayecto al departamento de Crowley.


	4. Lo que irradia amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si colocaran en un cuarto todas las cosas que les gustan, ¿cuáles serían?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debería estar durmiendo pero después de una siesta con un sueño muy raro me llego la inspiración

Al llegar al departamento el demonio llevó a la criatura a un cuarto que se encontraba al lado de su oficina, las plantas tapaban un poco la entrada a dicha habitación pero el ángel recordaba haber vista la puerta la primera vez que pisó aquel departamento pero claro no había tenido suficiente tiempo para recorrer todos los recovecos del lugar.

Aziraphale había seguido al contrario a la habitación, cuando entró se sorprendió al encontrar una cama amplia y acolchada,completamente limpia, ligeramente oscura debido a la falta de ventanas y rodeada de muebles con cosas que en definitiva el demonio quería: fotos de Bentley, algunas de las plantas con flores más hermosas que jamás haya visto, algunas plumas negras de las que estaba seguro pertenecían al contrario, discos de Queen y algunos cuantos juguetes de diferentes épocas.En definitiva no sabía como no había notado antes un lugar que irradia tanto amor, tal vez de la misma forma en que los humanos habían inventado los cuartos insonorizados solo que este posiblemente contenía un pequeño milagro demoníaco que impedía al “amor” salir de él.

Mientras el ángel observaba estupefacto los alrededores del cuarto, encontrando no solo más objetos que podía ligeramente reconocer sino que también algunos muebles contenían ropa para una adolescente y otros para los de una niña además de algunos otros accesorios que dicha personas podría necesitar para arreglarse, decidió por lo que podía observar que aquel cuarto se encontraba perfectamente equipado para que alguien pudiera hacerlo su habitación en cualquier momento; el demonio arropaba a la pequeña niña en la ancha cama para después cambiar milagrosamente su ropa por una pijama, una vez terminado suspiró y dijo:

-Ángel se que no te gusta separarte mucho de tus libros favoritos pero, ¿podrías por favor colocarlos en alguna de las estanterías?

Dado que Aziraphale no sabía de qué se trataba todo aquello no podía poner un pero a aquella petición pues si lo analizaba correctamente se encontraba en un lugar seguro donde no le podría ocurrir nada malo a sus libros, ni siquiera se tendría que alejar tanto de ellos, por lo que silenciosamente asintió y comenzó a acomodarlos.

Una vez terminada la tarea ambos salieron de la habitación dejando solo una lamparita de noche prendida que daba una luz muy tenue que dibujaba diversas figuras en las paredes, una vez afuera Crowley cerró la puerta y como si nada hubiera pasado lo invitó a sentarse a la sala a tomar té


	5. Lo que se debe cuidar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de dos semanas de dormir, ¿ustedes cómo creen que luciría?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me entere que mañana no tenia clases así que me pareció buena idea desvelarme para terminar el capitulo, ¿ustedes que piensan?

Durante las dos semanas siguientes Aziraphale intento sacarle una explicación al demonio sobre por qué debían permanecer juntos en el departamento o qué clase de relación tenía con aquel ser celestial pero al no recibir ninguna clase de respuesta se rindió y optó por observar el comportamiento de su compañero.

Crowley seguía cuidando de sus plantas y aunque ya no les gritaba si les lanzaba miradas que bien podrían reducirlas a meras cenizas, con las flores de la habitación de la niña pasaba algo similar excepto que a estas se les aplicaba presión al compararlas con las que alguna vez florecieron en el jardín del edén; algunas noches el demonio decidía que no deseaba dormir en su cuarto y terminaba descansando acurrucado junto a la pequeña, que parecía estar a gusto compartiendo cama.

Mientras los días pasaban la curiosidad del ángel crecía a la par que su exasperación por no poder obtener respuesta alguna, y tal vez un poco por que el demonio se la pasaba cuidando y mirando la puerta que se escondía entre las plantas, pero no es algo que él fuera admitir pues eso significa decir que resentía la falta de atención que su compañero estaba teniendo con él.

Fue una sorpresa para Aziraphale cuando al terminar las dos semanas exactas en que había ocurrido el incidente de la visita inesperada se escucho ruido proveniente de la habitación entre las plantas, ninguno se movió de su asiento en el sofá del cuarto de estar y solo se quedaron observando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la habitación entre las plantas. A los pocos minutos el ángel observó como una adolescente aparecía por la puerta de la habitación, su cabello negro lucía totalmente desordenado y un poco seboso pero era visible que este era rizado como el de la niña que había aparecido en su librería pues al igual que ella sostenía en sus brazos el oso de peluche que ahora que observaba mejor tenía unos ojos curiosos.

-. . . Buenos días- dijo con inseguridad.

-Sabes si nos hiciste esperar dos semanas para verte es seguro que podríamos esperar unos minutos más en los que te arreglabas- dijo severo Crowley mientras Aziraphale miraba todo estupefacto y silencioso.

-Lose pero. . .- intento decir la chica pero el más alto la cortó en seguida.

-Pero nada, ahora arréglate saldremos a almorzar pronto.

La chica inmediatamente obedeció la orden dejando a ambas entidades solos, así que el más bajo se limitó a bajar la mirada fingiendo prestar atención a su libro para decir ácidamente:

-Así que después de dos semanas de no haber salido ¿a donde nos dirigiremos?

-No te pongas así ángel iremos a uno de tus lugares favoritos, luego podrás tener todas las explicaciones que desees.


	6. La amiga de mi amigo no es mi amiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo te sientes cuando descubres que tu bff tiene amigos más intimos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry tuve una semana horrible llena de tareas y exámenes y aghhh horrible aun tengo tarea que hacer, alguien sabe sobre la reacción de birch?? prometo que el siguiente se vine pronto.
> 
> Uno de los próximos capítulos se viene de un titulo que me dijo un amigo así que espero lo esperen por que tuve que imiginarmele una muy buena trama para que encaje.

Había pasado ya una hora cuando la chica volvió a asomarse por la puerta lista para salir, al ángel le llamó la atención que esta hubiera puesto en su bolso al oso de peluche que asomaba su cabeza y parte de sus bracitos; sin duda alguna ese oso poseía algo especial comenzando con lo antiguo que parecía y que en sus ojos se observan ligeras luces azules y blancas.

Y ahora que la podía observar mejor tenía ciertos rasgos que le incomodaban, por ejemplo que en sus ojos se observan ligeros brillos dorados por las orillas del iris y cerca de la pupila, el hecho de que su cabello fuera igual de ondulado que el del demonio cuando éste lo dejaba crecer,incluso podría jurar que tenían una complexión parecida así como algunos rasgos faciales.

Sin esperar mucho Crowley hizo una señal con su cabeza para que ambos lo siguieran al Bently que esperaba aparcado afuera del edificio, todo transcurrió en un silencio un tanto incómodo y no existió manera de aligerar esa sensación, tal vez empeoro cuando llegaron al carro y la chica al principio quiso sentarse detrás del ángel pero como si sintiera el recelo que este le tenía rápidamente se movió detrás del contrario como si buscara esconderse para que no se le regañara.

Durante el trayecto no hubo ninguna queja sobre la velocidad, lo que molestó un poco al ángel pues esto significaba que la chica debía estar acostumbrada a la manera tan salvaje de conducir del demonio, en definitiva aquellos dos habían pasado tiempo juntos,el suficiente para esperarse y conocerse.  
Aziraphale sabía cómo había surgido su relación con Crowley, pues esta era lógica tanto tiempo siendo las únicas entidades ocultas/etéreas era de esperar que buscarán su compañía para no sentirse solos y por supuesto aligerar su trabajo a través del Arreglo, además esta tenía 6000 años que la habían fortalecido y que recientemente había sido puesta a prueba en su misión de detener el Armagedón, pero se preguntaba cómo había surgido la de aquellos dos, viera como lo viera era imposible, el cielo odiaba a los demonios y viceversa; tenia entendido que todos los agentes ocasionales que enviaban tenían dicho que en caso de encontrarse con un agente del bando contrario y su identidad fuera revelada como agentes del cielo y/o del infierno, entonces debería enfrentarlo a muerte en orden de conseguir que la tarea encomendada fuera completada.

Aziraphale estaba pensando demasiado sobre aquellas dos personas maquinando todo tipo de escenarios donde pudo haber surgido tan peculiar relación e incluso muy dentro de si celando su vínculo con el demonio, pues hasta hacía unas semanas él sabía que era su único amigo; tan perdido estaba en sus pensamiento que no noto cuando el auto se detuvo cuando llegaron a su destino, el Ritz.


	7. Piensa en tu hígado y no te enojes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos amamos la comida no?, pero en definitiva odiaríamos descubrir que nuestro lugar favorito también es concurrido por alguien que no nos cae bien.  
Mi receta para un mal día es Duraznos con rompope, helado y chispas de chocolate con una horchata caliente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando vallan a enojarse por cosas sin sentido piensen que esto no le hace bien a su hígado y menos coman aguacate jajjaja  
Dedicado este cap a sus hígados y para que las personas que pelean 50 centavos recapaciten y cuiden su hígado.
> 
> Pd: ya saben caps cortitos pero con amor.

El Ritz en definitiva era uno de los lugares preferidos de Aziraphale no solo por su buena cocina sino también por el significado que este guardaba para el ángel, por lo que cuando se dio cuenta que Crowley había escogido precisamente ese lugar esa tarde y con aquella compañía exactamente solo hizo que su humor empeorara y que comenzará a dolerle ligeramente la cabeza.

El ángel estaba llevando las cosas demasiado rápido y muy al extremo, pues al final del día, ¿qué tendría de malo que el demonio tuviera más amigos?, aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo hubiera sido lindo que este le hubiera dicho algo sobre su amistad con alguien más del cielo cuando todo lo del Armagedon les llegó, tal vez él hubiera dudado menos, incluso quizá no hubiera hecho aquella escena en el quiosco.

Intentó serenarse mientras caminaban hacia su mesa recordando la promesa del demonio sobre que la chica le despejaría sus dudas acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro; sin embargo Crowley no se sentó tan cerca de Aziraphale como solía hacerlo normalmente sino que todos estaban equidistantes del otro, decidió tratando de relajarse de nuevo el ángel que estaba siendo demasiado quisquilloso, y debería estar más relajado pensar en lo que ordenaría, a pesar de saberse el menú de memoria y haber probado cada platillo desde que Crowley lo había invitado para pagar la deuda de París, y por supuesto en su postre. Y aunque intentó por todos los medio solo concentrarse en la comida no pudo poner más que una mala cara cuando escucho:

-Sabes no necesitas mirar tanto el menú no creo que encuentres lo que buscas, no lo preparan desde hace 50 años estrella.

-¿Y no es posible que por alguna casualidad demoníaca el chef sepa la receta y este de humor para prepararla?- en definitiva la cara que acompañó aquel pedido no le gustó para nada al ángel.

-Bueno todo es posible pequeña.

En definitiva eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya nada en el mundo que podría hacer que Aziraphale quitara su mala cara, cosa que le hiso imposible ignorar el, ahora si bien formado, dolor de cabeza que en definitiva empeoraba su ya de por si terrible humor.

Como un acuerdo silencioso entre los tres esperaron a que el camarero, un poco desconcertado por la orden de la menor y más aún por su decisión de no debatirle su pedido, se fuera después de tomar su orden para comenzar con lo que sería una larga plática.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dejen morir estos caps sin comentarios podriamos compartir nuestras recetas para un mal día *guiño, guiño*


	8. La estrella parlante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El monologo de la estrella, pueden adivinar lo que significa lo que ella ha contado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero si ustedes saben un poco (o un mucho) sobre los ángeles y toda la jerarquía que estos tienen, yo la verdad me declaro ignorante de ello por eso no encontraran nada de eso en este fic so estoy trabajando sobre lo que se presenta en el show y en el libro,el headcannon sobre Crowley siendo Rafael y un poco de mi propia imaginación.  
En conclusión no me maten.

Tal vez lo sepas tal vez no, lo más seguro es que no puesto que no había suficiente población en el cielo para observar este suceso y contarlo a los demás.

Debes saber sin embargo que las diferencias que existen entre nosotros e incluso entre los mismos demonios es que no fuimos hechos del mismo material es como cuando haces ropa podrías hacer el mismo diseño con diferentes telas y entonces aunque tendrían la misma función de cubrirte del frío de la intemperie le darías diferentes propiedades, supongamos entonces que hiciste un abrigo, la tela más fina seria para usar en verano o incluso podrías usarlo como accesorio en otoño pero la más gruesa la usarias en invierno, ¿cierto?. Lo mismo pasa con nosotros nuestra función es la misma amar, proteger y demás pero aun así nuestras tareas fueron diferentes y aun así seguimos llamándonos ángeles. Creo que estoy divagando disculpa es que estoy un poco nerviosa, sabes no es algo que suela contar, bueno nunca se lo he contado a nadie y para serte honesta creo que eres el primero en escucharla pues los demás que sabemos esto es porque estábamos ahí presentes.

Pues bien cuando los cuatro arcángeles fueron ammm digamos confeccionados, siento que mi analogía de las telas podría ayudarme un poco, bueno continuo cuando fueron confeccionados se cortó la misma tela en cuatro partes iguales y se dibujó en ella el mismo patrón con ligeras modificaciones que se acentuaron más cuando se les agregaron diferentes decoraciones, una vez terminados su creador los dejo pero en el lugar permanecieron los retazos de la tela original que curiosamente se le había pegado un poco de las decoraciones de su respectivo arcángel y aún más curioso fue que en el ambiente aún quedara algo de la voluntad del creador, esto dio como resultado que estos retazos también formarán parte de lo que llamamos ángeles.

Pero seguían siendo retazos y al no ser creados con intención al cien por ciento no pudieron ser clasificados, no estaban completos, no eran al final de cuentas entes independientes. Vamos quita esa cara por favor no me mal entiendas esto no quiere decir que hayan ellos sido un accidente, nada de lo que hace es al azar, se sabía de la posibilidad ellos solo fueron el suceso. Como sea con el tiempo los arcángeles se dieron cuenta de los digamos defectos que tenían sus retazos consecuencia de lo que ya he explicado, pero también se dieron cuenta que estos tenían sus propiedades por así decirlo. Una de las desventajas que tenían los retazos fue su aspecto siempre siendo más pequeños que un ángel promedio y la segunda fue que estos se alimentaban de amor, ellos podían morir de inanición; su energía podía debilitarse hasta el punto de ser cero, y cuando me refero a cero quiero decir q ellos dejan de existir; los humanos tienen razón en algo y estoy segura que incluso tú lo reconoces todo está hecho de pequeñas partículas, que crean diferentes materias, esto hace que sea imposible recuperarlos una vez que sus particulas se dan cuenta que esa formación es bastante inestable.

Bueno pero continuemos con la parte de la inanición, que es la razón principal por la que estoy aquí. Resulta que a pesar de que el cielo es un lugar que irradia amor estos retazos solo pueden absorber el amor que irradian las cosas que son amadas por sus arcángeles, en casos muy extremos necesitan sentir el amor que estos les tienen; oh! creo que olvide decírtelo pero los arcángeles aprecian muchísimo a sus retazos vamos al final del día están hechos de la misma tela incluso ellos aman y les interesa lo mismo que a ellos.

¿Acaso nunca viste en forma humana a algún adolescente que estuviera cerca de ellos? ¿no?, bueno tal vez estaban en otro lado o encargándose de alguna de las tareas, después de todos les gusta sentir que son parte de lo que ellos hacen.

¿Qué tiene que ver mi historia con que esté aquí? Bueno en si es la parte de la inanición es la razón por la que estoy aqui pense que lo había explicado bien. . . ¡oh! espera ¿Cómo es que me he expresado? 

¡Oh! ¿¡Enserio?! Perdón, perdón no me di cuenta de ello, creo que debo de corregirlo no son ellos, son nosotros, yo soy uno de esos retazos para ser más exacta soy el retazo de Rafael, él me nombró como Estella, ya sabes por que siempre estábamos arriba creando los cuerpos celestes.

¿Cómo que aún no entiendes que hago aqui? ¡Más clara no pude haber sido! Enserio que lo he dicho todo al menos que . . .  
No lo hiciste o, ¿sí? Bueno no creo que eso me corresponda a mi decirlo, oh oh esto será divertido porque supongo entonces que lo diste todo por sentado por lo que será divertido el verte decirlo.


	9. El arte de rodar los ojos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los espías han desarrollado la habilidad de comunicarse entre ellos por medio de miradas y gestos sutiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy segura que las miradas y los gestos no pueden expresar todo lo que he escrito pero estoy segura que al menos la mitas sí.  
Me inspire un poco en ese bello capitulo (partners in crime) donde Donna y el Doctor se comunican exagerando sus rasgos faciales .

Estella, como la chica se había presentado tardíamente, se había cruzado de brazos mirando a Crowley con una sonrisa de alguien que sabe que acaba de ganar a su contrincante antes de dar los últimos movimientos.

El demonio solo se miraba incómodo como si la mirada de la chica lo obligara a hacer algo que no quisiera; Aziraphale por su parte no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y el silencio reinó nuevamente entre los tres siendo interrumpido solamente por el camarero con sus platillos listos.

El almuerzo transcurrió en total calma y silencio, Aziraphale se sumió demasiado nuevamente en sus pensamientos para percatarse de las miradas que se lanzaban sus otros dos acompañantes que bien podían decir más de mil palabras y si se era un observador se podía apreciar perfectamente la conversación que se desarrollaba.  
En el caso del demonio y el ratazo sus miradas podrían interpretarse como:

“¡Oh! la que se te armará hermanito, había olvidado lo divertido que era cuando te regañaban”

“Callate escuicla, esto no es como antes seguramente se va enojar conmigo por no haberle dicho antes y para tu información eso significa que no podrás estar cerca de él, recuerda somos paquete completo”

“Vamos, ¿cuando pudiste haberlo dicho? el pobre se ve que no recuerda nada, y si se lo hubieras dicho antes seguro estaría en problemas”

“Si pero despues del Armagenopasonada pude habérselo dicho pero mantuve mi boca cerrada”

“No es momento para arrepentimientos ahora, lo echo echo esta sin importar cuánto te guste jugar con el tiempo, ahora pasaste mucho de ese tiempo esperando por mi”

“No creo que eso le agrade mucho escuchar aun parece dudar de ti”

“Uff ni me lo digas, él simplemente exuda recelo cerca mio ¿tienes idea de cómo eso me hace sentir?”

“Ni con 6000 años podría imaginarlo”

“Ugh bajale a tu sarcasmo por que una vez que le cuente seguro que solo se enoja contigo después de todo yo solo fui otra victima de lo que te gusta callar”

“¿Ahora me echas la culpa a mi, olvidas que Gabriel también tuvo que ver en ello?”

“Si supongo tienes un buen punto ahí pero no es como que él forme parte importante ahora, después de tu numerito con el fuego”

“¿Espera!, ¿tú lo supiste todo el tiempo?”

“Por supuesto, desde el momento en que te metieron a la fuerza pude sentirte, tuve que hacer esfuerzos titánicos para no correr hacia ti, supuse que si estabas aquí era porque nadie más sabía y nadie debía enterarse de tu presencia”

“Te dare credito por ello, como sea ¿cuándo crees que sea buen momento para decirle?”

“No en este momento al menos, miralo esta perdido en sus pensamientos, creo lo hemos perdido y también te has comprado algo de tiempo”

“Es posible tal vez si le doy más comida y quito el milagro de tu habitación compre una semana más.  
¡Oh! vamos no me mires así, mejor termina tu almuerzo.”

“Sabes aveces dudo que seamos producto de la misma materia”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se q se estaran preguntando como es q ede intercambio de miradas sucedio cn los lentes de Crowley enmedio, pues dejenme recordarles q ella los puede sentir es como una especia de detector de sentimiento.


	10. Las películas de la imaginación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El ángel al igual que nosotros puede hacer películas mentales merecedoras de un oscar (o tal vez no por que la escribí yo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desvelada, estresada y si ganas de seguir respirando encontré fuerzas para escribir este cap, espero lo disfruten por que al rato me despertare con mucho sueño.

Mientras el intenso intercambio de miradas sucedía Aziraphale trataba de encontrar una manera lógica en la que la explicación de la chica tuviera relación con ellos, o más específicamente con Crowley.

Bueno primero tendría que analizar y entender lo que se le acababa de comunicar, la chica había bajado a la tierra por que estaba muriendo de inanición en el cielo donde no se encontraba su arcángel. Buen aquello no había sido tan difícil, prácticamente ella se lo había dicho.

Ahora la segunda suposición lógica sería el que Crowley conociera a Rafael, y por ellos es que se conocen después de todo era bien sabido que en el infierno no habían cambiado la jerarquía de poderes lo cual significaba que aquellos que hubieran tenido mayor autoridad en el cielo la seguirán teniendo en el infierno, pues la caída no habían significado una disminución de energía por llamar de alguna manera a lo que les permitía crear milagros.

Era algo lógico pensar que cuando el arcángel cayó se le puso inmediatamente en un puesto alto y como consecuencia su presencia en la tierra era prácticamente nula, pues no era secreto su caída pero en el cielo no se tenía record de sus acciones en la tierra como demonio lo cual solo sucedía con los grandes cargos. 

Ahora conectando más puntos ella también había mencionado que los arcángeles les habían tomado cariño a sus retazos por lo que la primera vez que ella había sufrido de inanición, debió haber corrido del cielo tratando de encontrarlo y tal vez él también sintió el estrés y sufrimiento que esta sufría; y bueno no era secreto que Crowley era el mejor agente que el infierno tenía en la tierra para hacer su voluntad, tal vez ella contactó al demonio o incluso Rafael pudo hacerlo pidiendo que buscara a la chica; tampoco era secreto, al menos para el ángel, lo dulce que podía ser este por lo que supuso de nuevo que Crowley acordó reunirlos, ser parte de aquello.

Y tal vez así la historia tendría sentido, ella había bajado buscando a Crowley pero no le quedaban fuerzas suficientes por lo que terminó en su librería donde tal vez percibió la esencia del demonio, por que si su deducción era correcta era fácil suponer que después de tantos años ayudando a aquellos dos a reunirse burlando al cielo y al infierno, era lógico que le agarraron cariño y las esencias que deja uno contiene también el amor que nos tienen otras personas.

Aquello parecía tener sentido, así que lo que el demonio le había mantenido en secreto su amistad con un demonio de alto rango y el retazo de este que había permanecido en el cielo.

Con aquello concluyeron los pensamientos del ángel emergiendo de nuevo a la realidad para darse cuenta que se encontraba nuevamente en el Bently y por consecuencia se había olvidado de saborear su comida y el postre, lo cual fue al parecer notable pues escucho como el demonio le decía a la chica.

-¡Mira quien regresó con nosotros!

-Ammmm. . . por favor no pongas esa cara triste, Crowle te pidió un segundo postre para llevar, dijo que no sabría tan bien como uno recién preparado pero evitaría que te entristecieras.

-¡Oh! Gracias.

-De nada ángel- dijo el demonio para después mirar por el retrovisor para dirigirse a Estella que ahora se encontraba sentada entre ambos como alguna vez lo hizo Anathema -¿Así que ahora soy Crowley?

-Cállate si no quieres que diga algo que no te gustara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han escuchado el asmr de Cardi B???? Es simplemente hermoso!!!!  
Tal vez debería avisarles pero siempre hago pequeñas modificaciones unas horas después de postear los nuevos caps así que les sugeriría regresar dentro de un rato para que lean lo que les corregí o añadí.


	11. Lo que no se pudo compartir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cual es la diferencia entre una mentira y un secreto?? Tal vez quien haya echo ambas cosas pueda decirlo pero para quien lo escucha es exactamente la misma cosa, y tu lo sabes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El profe de química nos ha pedido guardar un secreto de algunos compañeros que no entraron a clases, el secreto es q el examen es para resolver en casa!! claro con la condición de que no les contemos sino tendremos que hacerlo en clases . . . mi amigo no entro a clases ese día y no se si decirle o no, es mi amigo y siento que se podría tomar a mal que no le hayamos dicho pero pero es que ah!!! algún consejo???

Bueno el momento había llegado, no era difícil tal vez podría sacarlo como algo casual mientras le daba su postre a Aziraphale en un planto en lugar del contenedor que le habían dado, podía incluso imaginarlo.

“Sabes lo que menciono Estella hace rato sobre algo que no te había dicho era que yo soy el arcángel Rafael, por cierto ¿de qué vas a querer tu té para acompañar tu postre?”

Si eso no saldría tan bien como en su imaginación donde posiblemente el ángel le contestaría con que quería té de menta.

No era un tema fácil de explicar después de tantos años siendo un secreto, solo dos entidades lo sabían; Estella, con la que compartía un lazo bastante especial por ser parte de su materia original, y Gabriel, que lo había descubierto en una de las ocasiones que Estella lo había ido a buscar a la tierra; pero esto último debía permanecer aún en secreto, por el bien de más de uno.

Debía pensar en una manera de decirle delicadamente a su ángel que le había ocultado su verdadera identidad por temor a que este le pudiera contar a alguien y entonces se viera arrastrado al infierno para no salir jamás separándolo de él o incluso peor que el cielo se enterara de lo cerca que se encontraba de su ángel. Pero sabía que si lo decía de esa manera Aziraphale podría tomarlo como si no confiara en él, pero vamos todos arriba sabían de la existencia del demonio Anthony J. Crowley, era lógico pensar que se hubieran enterado si se hubiera presentado con el nombre que se le dio primero.

Bien podría excusarse en que el infierno tenía oídos por todas partes y si se escuchaba aquello lo arrastrarían directo al infierno para darle algún cargo burocrático que le impediría disfrutar del espacio abierto y aire fresco que ofrecía la tierra, tendría que explicar entonces que el infierno hasta ese momento jamás supo que el arcángel Rafael había caído, pero aquello sería más fácil de explicar el ángel ya había visitado el infierno entendería que valía la pena mentir para estar fuera de aquel lugar; sin embargo él sabía que existía una razón más poderosa para ocultarse, y esa era la furia del cielo al saberse desobedecido en un castigo, por que a él no solo se le castigó con la caída de la gracia del cielo sino que también con la prohibición de no volver a ver aquello que amaba, curiosamente aquello de igual manera fue un castigo para Estella pues la privaron de aquello que irradiaba más amor del que ella se alimentaba, y como el cielo no deja ningún cabo suelto también le borraron la memoria a Aziraphale; aveces no sabía si aquello era más castigo para él y alivio para su ángel o al revés.

Bueno ya tenía un plan más o menos hecho para suavizar la noticia ahora era el momento de ejecutarla.

-Ángel me parece que llegó el momento para revelar la última parte de aquella historia para que todos estos eventos tengan sentido.

-Me parece que sí querido, aunque me he echo algunas ideas de lo que podría tratar esto en el camino y me gustaría que me lo contaras para confirmarlas o desecharlas en todo caso.

-Yo estaré en mi cuarto por si me necesitan, disculpen no soporto demasiado los momentos con tanto estrés, suspenso realmente no se como describir el ambiente.

-¿Estrés?

-No ayudes niña mejor retírate ya

Estella salió de inmediato de la habitación mientras que las dos figuras adultas tomaban algún lugar cómodo para hablar.  
Crowle los había llevado de regreso a su departamento pues ahí podía retener al ángel un poco de más tiempo si es que se enfadaba, cosa que le sería imposible en la librería donde seguramente sería echado junto con su hermana quien después le haría un berrinche por no poder estar cerca de aquello que más quiere.

-Como decía ángel lo que faltaba para que aquella historia tuviera sentido era el pequeño dato de que cuando Rafael callo escondió su identidad tanto del cielo como del infierno y se nombró a sí mismo como Crawley, quien después sería conocido como La Serpiente del Edén o Anthony J. Crowley.

Aziraphale mantuvo la misma expresión de interés mientras guardaba silencio unos momentos para después decir:

-Disculpa Crowley me pareció que no entendí bien a lo que te referías, ¿te importaría decirme de nuevo?

-Ángel lo que acabo de decir es que yo soy el arcángel Rafael, que él y yo somos la misma persona, Estella y yo fuimos hechos de la misma materia estamos de alguna manera relacionados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry por no actualizar antes pero es que . . .la dvd no se que se me atravesó supongo la flojera pero ah!!! perdón perdón


	12. Pensamientos angelicalmente confundidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digerir algo totalmente fuera de nuestra imaginación puede darnos dolores estomacales del pensamiento, esperemos que nadie termine enfermo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY estuve en unas semanas horribles la final de semestre tuve que presentar extras de dos materias y de una de ellas no tenia ni la menor idea de que iba mi examen, y cuando por fin salí de vacaciones mi mente no funcionaba para continuar la historia so me puse a ver series y tuve dos días que gaste viendo literalmente el techo de mi cuarto alternado por las cobijas de mi cama, hasta que lentament la inspiración me regreso y heme aqui actualizando dos trabajos comenzando un nuevo fic (yo creo lo publicare a principios del proximo año) sera tambn sobre good omens por si les interesa más detalles en los proximos días ajajajaj y terminare o intentare agregarle más material en mis dos wips.

Ciertamente de todas las opciones que se le pudieron haber ocurrido jamás se hubiera formulado aquella que había salido de los labios de su viejo amigo.

Ahora había escuchado dos veces aquella declaración y aun no la entendía bien, ¿pero por qué no la entendía?, las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Crowley no eran confusas, eran claras y simples; y sin embargo había algo mal en el mensaje, algo que no cuadraba, y no por sintaxis o semántica sino por el contexto, por los eventos que se habían desarrollado durante la historia de su amistad.

Era ridículo aquello, pero tendría que confirmar una vez más.

-Crowley, ¿estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? - Dijo mirando a su compañero, para darse cuenta de que la postura de este había cambiado, demostrando nerviosismo incluso se atrevería a decir miedo, tal vez había tardado demasiado en responderle.

-Sí, lo estoy.¿Quieres que te deje en la librería?

-No, no cariño, no creo que sea necesario solo necesito tiempo para digerir lo que me has dicho.

-Bueno en ese caso estaré en mi oficina por si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Observó cómo el demonio se retiraba de la estancia dejándolo solo para hundirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos y reflexiones mientras se acomodaba en el sillon. Su mente le repetía como un mantra “Crowley, Crowley, Crowley”, mientras dudas y recuerdos llenaban su mente.

Un secreto así no debío ser fácil de ocultar, pero en definitiva el infierno no sospechaba de aquello sino tal vez jamás se hubieran conocido, supuso el cambio de nombre había ayudado un poco a ello, pero se preguntaba cómo había escondido sus alas. Le estaba costando el entender el por qué el demonio había ocultado tanto su identidad, con que afán lo había hecho pero cuando se le sumaba el factor llamado Estella tenía más sentido el por qué tener cuidado con su identidad como Rafael, en definitiva si los demonios se hubieran enterado antes no solo de quien era sino de cómo ambos estaban conectados la hubieran utilizado en contra del cielo, lo cual no sería una bonita experiencia; además si examinaba aquello más a detalle con sus propios recuerdos explicaría el por que Crowley había insistido tanto en El Arreglo, de esa manera él tendría el tiempo suficiente para cuidar de la menor sin que nadie sospechara nada.

Aún le costaba trabajo el entender exactamente lo que se le había revelado, sentía que se había perdido de algo, tal vez era su curiosidad de saber sobre la doble vida que había llevado Crowley, aunque sentía que había algo más, algo que hacía pequeñas cosquillas en su cabeza.


	13. Encerrada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estella merodea en su nueva habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que he escrito este capitulo un poco al aventon y por eso lo siento tan vació, realmente me coto trabajo por que las descripciones no se me dan tan bien como creo que ya han notado, o tal vez sea por que el capitulo que realmente me interesa es el siguiente que d echo intentare hacerlo lo más largo posible.

Estella se había quedado en su cuarto gran parte de la tarde revisando las nuevas adquisiciones que se encontraban en este; había algunos libros que no reconocía pero por el amor que irradiaban podía reconocer que pertenecían al ángel por lo que los trato con el máximo cuidado posible, pudo ver flores que no reconocía de su anterior visita aunque claro sabía que las que había visto aquella vez ahora estarían más que muertas y secas que el desierto del Sahara pero reconocía el detalle de su hermano al conseguir unas idénticas que la esperaran cuando despertara, previamente había notado como su closet rebosaba con ropa de esta época aunque aún conservaba los vestidos que había utilizado en sus anteriores visitas en perfecto estado, incluso encontró camisitas para su oso de peluche; las viejas fotos habían sido reemplazadas con nuevas pero seguían mostrando las mismas imágenes, incluso las que estaban escondidas de ojos curiosos en su buró, los accesorios y algunos muebles también habían sido adquiridos recientemente.

Definitivamente aquel lugar le podría decir como era que se comportan ahora las personas además de como funcionan los nuevos artilugios que los humanos habían inventado y que se usaban diariamente, era mejor ponerse al día si se pensaba quedar a vivir ahí con ellos, y ahora que lo recordaba no le había anunciado a su hermano aquello, ni a Gabriel pero era seguro que este último lo deducirá cuando fuera a checar las estrellas, sabía que anteriormente se había dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento que tenían los cuerpos celestes creados por Rafael, posiblemente en un futuro cercano tendrán una visita extraoficial de él pero no se preocupaba sabía que aquel asunto era algo totalmente ajena al asunto del Gran plan y el Plan inefable.

Lo que ahora le preocupaba era cuando decirle a Crowley sobre su estadía extendida de manera indefinida con él, probablemente no había sido buena idea el instigarlo a contarle parte de la verdad a Aziraphale dado que ahora posiblemente el demonio se encontraría discutiendo con el ángel o esperando nervioso por alguna respuesta de este, tendría que hacerlo más tarde de preferencia cuando ambos se encontraran solos y más calmados.

Cuando hubo terminado de leer las revistas que le habían dejado para que se diera una idea de cómo era el mundo ahora, y terminará de leer el manual de su celular comprobando su funcionamiento quiso salir a explorar el nuevo departamento del mayor pero rápidamente desechó esa idea temiendo que al salir de ahí pudiera interferir de manera negativa entre aquellos dos así que decidió en su lugar buscar por su libro favorito que no había encontrado la primera vez que echo un vistazo a su cuarto.

Aquel libro se había convertido en su favorito a pesar de que le aburría un poco y prefería el segundo, pero es que este le había sido leído por su hermano en su última visita además que fue la ocasión que pudo percibir con más claridad el amor que le tenía el demonio por el ángel, aunque la vez que Gabriel la había descubierto en los brazos de su hermano también era de sus momento preferidos aunque de aquello sólo conservaba los recuerdos.


	14. Como se sintió su amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley se sume en recuerdos de la primera vez que Estella fue consciente de la presencia de Azirapahel como fuente de amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry tarde mucho en actualizar pero ya saben jajaja primera semana de clases y todo eso pero igual por mi ausencia les traje uno de mis capítulos más largos que he escrito, me costo trabajo no se los voy a negar pero lo logre tal vez hubiera sido más largo pero preferí quitar los diálogos por que se me estaba complicando mucho escribir esto como les conté al inicio soy buena para caps cortos pero los largos son muy problemáticos para mi.  
Como dije en mi cap anterior realmente este capitulo es realmente algo importante para mi jajaj y lo tenia muy muy bien planeado en mi mente asi que espero lo haya expresado en esto, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute.

El cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que entró a su estudio era un completo misterio para él.  
Si se confiaba en su percepción diría que habían sido 5 horas mínimo pero sospechaba que si miraba su reloj este le diría que solo pasaron 10 minutos.

El silencio lo ayudaba a quedarse quieto en su asiento y aunque el ruido lo hubiera ayudado a tener una mejor percepción del tiempo, prefería sufrir aquellas "eternidades" que ponerse de inquieto en aquella habitación; pensaba que el silencio era lo más apropiado para la ocasión dado que no solo le dejaba escuchar lo que ocurría en la sala sino que también le permitía concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos, lo cual era mala idea ya que todos terminaban en la misma catástrofe donde su ángel entraría a su oficina con una cara que mostraba lo herido que se sentía por el secreto que se le había ocultado o peor aún una que mostrara cuán asqueado se sentía por ser el receptáculo del amor de un demonio, por muy amigos que fueran sabía que aún tenía sus diferencias por su naturaleza después de todo le había costado no ser más una inconveniencia para la humanidad.

Decidió concentrar su mirada en cualquier otro objeto que se encontrara en la habitación imaginando cómo es que estos hubieran sido construido si es que él no los hubiera puesto en la habitación con algún milagro demoníaco, pero su tren de pensamiento tomo una ruta totalmente diferente cuando enfoco su vista en el libro que descansaba en una orilla de su escritorio.

Aquel libro era inconfundible por lo que sabía perfectamente que no debía estar ahí, cuánto tiempo había pasado ese libro en su escritorio era un misterio. Decidió cogerlo y pasear su mirada por el contenido de éste, pasó sus dedos por las hojas y estudió sus ilustraciones, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones igual que como lo había comprado e igual que la primera vez que se lo había leído a Estella, sintió como se le formaba una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar el susto que les había dado aquella chiquilla cuando se perdió por las calles en su forma de infante. Cuando al fin la había encontrado olvidó completamente el avisarle a Gabriel y se concentró en tratar de tranquilizar su llanto por lo que la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho y la llevó cargando a su casa de aquel entonces, siempre le había tenido una alcoba lista con todas las cosas que pudieran nutrirla de amor desde la primera vez que había sido consciente de las visitas que cada siglo ella le haría.

Pasó alrededor de una hora tratando de consolarla, nunca supo si los ligeros sonidos y pucheros que hizo en ese entonces eran porque la había logrado calmar o eran porque su energía se estaba drenando cada vez más y su forma era más inestable, lo que recordaba era que cayó lentamente dormida en su abrazo, el miedo de haberse perdido y no encontrar a ninguno de los dos “adultos”, le dificultó absorber la energía para rehabilitarse. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella se encontraba descansando profundamente se alejó lentamente asegurándose de taparla cuidadosamente mientras dejaba la habitación, una vez afuera de ésta se dirigió a su despacho para contactar con Gabriel quien seguramente seguía buscándola, y por más rivalidad que existiera sabía que éste se preocupaba por ella y la procuraba por lo que no era merecía aquella tortura.

Contactar al arcángel siendo él un demonio sería una tarea imposible al menos que se incluyera algún evento o persona que estuviera involucrada en el Gran Plan; sin embargo ellos tenían un acuerdo y muy a su pesar un pasado en común por lo que un simple milagro le daría la señal al ser celestial para saber que Estella se encontraba con él sana y salva. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucho la aparición milagrosa del que había convocado, sus reuniones siempre eran cortas y con muchísimo menos alcohol de las que estaba acostumbrado con su ángel, pero siempre muy cordiales; la conversación fue corta, le contó cómo el llanto de la chica había sido como llamada de auxilio para el lazo que compartían sin revelar claro que un poco de su dolor y miedo se habían transmitido por medio del mismo, encontrarla no había sido problema pero el miedo que la había invadido no le dejaba alimentarse debidamente por lo que debía quedarse más tiempo con Crowley mientras tanto Gabriel tendría que cubrir su ausencia en el cielo, cuando lo que tenía que ser discutido se había dicho ya el arcángel pasó a despedirse de la pequeña y tratar de calmarla con un milagro dado que los milagros demoníacos tenían un límite y ese era el traer paz y tranquilidad a cualquier tipo de ser. Aquellas reuniones siempre le dejaban ligero cosquilleo en la nuca de la cabeza bastante desagradable debido a que su acompañante celestial se negaba a llamarlo por su nuevo nombre y constantemente le nombraba Rafael, al parecer esto era para quitarse la culpa de fraternizar con el bando opuesto por lo que lo dejaba pasar de la misma manera Crowley sentía que aquel nombre no le pertenecía más y era como si el arcángel se refiriera a otra persona.

Cuando las dos semanas de reposo acabaron y su hermana no salía de la habitación el demonio comenzó a preocuparse, al parecer el milagro de Gabriel no ayudó mucho a la recuperación de fuerzas por lo que pensó que sería mejor estar más cerca de ella así ella podría sentir su amor que era el más fácil de digerir por lo que pasó una semana más encerrado en su casa y en el cuarto con la pequeña abrazada a su cuerpo, poco a poco ella era más consciente de sus alrededores y pasaba más tiempo despierta pero aun era muy débil para poder tomar su forma normal; conforme pasaban los días la preocupacion crecia en la mente del mayor por que sabía que tarde o temprano le mandarían una encomienda del infierno que debía ser cumplida, sería fácil si fuera cerca del área que ahora habitaba y si no era muy siniestra incluso la podía pedir como favor a Aziraphale como parte del Arreglo evitándose así el alejarse de su hermana cuando la sentía tan vulnerable, pero si era algo muy complicado, siniestro o en otro país tendría que separarse de su lado pero no estaba seguro de poder mantenerla a una distancia relativamente cercana a él dado que aquella energía demoníaca podría hacerle daño. A manera de distracción de sus preocupaciones le contaba a Estella todo lo que había pasado en la tierra los últimos cien años relatándole algunas de sus experiencias o leyéndole novelas y cuentos bastante curiosos que se escribieron en los años de su ausencia, entre ellos se encontraba el libro que ahora se encontraba en su regazo, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Aquel libro era especial para ambos, no porque fuera su favorito si no por lo que ambos sintieron mientras Crowley lo leía, incluso se podía decir que su voz se había suavizado durante su narración. En el momento en que sintió la mayor desesperanza decidió tomar medidas extremas sin importarle mucho las consecuencias del futuro inmediato o el lejano por lo que esa tarde hizo una llamada telefónica requiriendo un pequeño y peculiar favor.  
La llamad fue corta a pesar de la clara confusión de parte de su ángel, pero el pedido conciso el cual consistía en ir a disfrutar uno de los famosos pasteles de carne que servían en la cafetería que se encontraba en la esquina de la casa del demonio. Minutos después ambos pudieron sentir la presencia celestial de Aziraphale cerca de ellos y fue entonces que comenzó al leer el libro y mientras pasaba las hojas lentamente sintió como los músculos de la niña a su lado comenzaba a relajarse y estar más despierta después de todo ahora era alimentada por dos grandes fuentes de amor, su afecto hacia ella y la de su afecto al otro ser celestial que era un amor romántico, claro debido a la distancia ella solo podía percibir ligeramente aquel amor pero fue lo suficiente para alimentarla sin crear verdaderamente una conexión con la fuente, previniendo así futuros desastres, claro aquellos desastres terminaron sucediendo dado que ella había terminado tomando su siesta en la librería de Aziraphale.

Antes de que Estella se fuera de su lado planeó tener una pequeña excursión a las tiendas de juguetes y peluches tenía planeado darle un pequeño detalle así para ella sería más fácil cargar su anterior regalo, pensaba en alguna muñeca u oso afelpado, pensó que le gustaría dado que era un juguete novedoso, para así cambiarle los ojos por las dos caniquitas que sabía perfectamente cargaba a todos lados en la bolsa de algodón que ataba a su cintura todo el tiempo, después de horas y muchas bolsas de cositas que se mantendrían milagrosamente en perfecto estado en lo que ahora era su nuevo cuarto. El ganador para el reemplazo de ojos fue un oso de peluche pequeño para los estándares modernos, era una manera de estar cerca de ella, porque sabía lo solitario que era estar cuidando las estrellas y más cuando ella era un retazo incompleta y con necesidad de su amor.

Hundirse en aquel recuerdo le había ayudado a pasar el tiempo, y relajar su cuerpo tenso, ahora solo esperaba la reacción que su ángel tendría a su noticia, pero cualquiera que fuera podría enfrentarla con una actitud relajada que era la mejor manera de hacerlo dado que así se mantendría una relación aunque fuera amistosa o por el bien de Estella y hacer que todo fuera más fácil para ambos.


	15. Cosas insoportables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estella se enfreta a dos de la situaciones que no puede soportar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno como explique en mi otro fic mi escuela entro en paro esta semana jajajaj espero que termine el viernes, depende de la respuestas que den las autoridades, como sea utilizare este tiempo para actualizar mis wips y escribirles un poco más jajaja
> 
> Realmente me costo un poco de trabajo este cap, más que nada por que no sabía que escribir, que sería lo adecuado para continuar después del capitulo anterior así que deje a mis dedos deambular por el teclado y esto resulto ajjaa espero que les guste.

La casa había estado totalmente en silencio por horas, y solo uno de los presentes en el lugar se había dado cuenta de ello, no le molestaba aquello dado que solía pasar mucho de su tiempo en la bóveda celeste con la única compañía de su oso de peluche y las creaciones de Rafael; sin embargo le daba un poco de escalofríos ya que se había acostumbrado a que cuando se encontraba en compañía de algún otro ser celestial había el sonido de voces.

No siempre se le tendría que involucrar en la conversación pero se le hacía cómodo escuchar las voces de los demás, eran un recordatorio de que no se encontraba sola en el cielo; normalmente escuchaba las voces de Michael y Uriel que la arrullaban para tomar siestas en las oficinas del cielo, sabía que ambas se preocupaban por ella por la falta de su hermano por lo que le intentaban hacer compañía si se les presentaba la oportunidad, en cambio cuando se encontraba despierta y llena de energía, que normalmente pasaba los primeros años después de una visita a su hermano, se le podía encontrar riendo con los demás retazos o corriendo por los pasillos de las oficinas de los arcángeles, pero si estaba cuidando a los cuerpos celestes solía recibir la visita de Gabriel cada cinco años para preguntarle cómo se encontraba, con él las conversaciones siempre eran cortas pero sabía que estas no eran tareas agendadas sino que las hacía por el aprecio que le tenía solo que le costaba hacer conversación que no tuviera que ver con trabajo de oficina o cosas relacionadas con el Gran Plan.

Espero a que la tensión en el aire bajará para salir de su habitación, no estaba segura que decir o con quien acudir así que siguió a su instinto, después de todo el planear era cosa de su hermano y no la suya, decidió encaminarse a la sala para encontrarse con Aziraphale después de todo él seguía siendo la fuente más grande de amor para ella. Lo encontró sentado en el sillón de dos plaza con la mirada vacía pero dirigida a dónde se encontraba la salida lo cual provocó pánico en su interior.

¿Y sin el ángel pensaba en abandonarlos y no volver más? Crowley no podría con ello y ella menos posiblemente se enfrentarían a una situación parecida a la de su última visita solo que a diferencia de aquella vez ambos enfermarian por la falta de amor y justo ahora cuando ella al fin había podido encontrarse con el ángel. Tenía que asegurarse de que no se acercara a la puerta por ninguna razón o al menos no hasta que se les uniera su hermano así por lo menos podrían compartir algunas palabras de despedida y tal vez llegar a un acuerdo para que ella pudiera visitarlo, o bueno eso podría ser después no era momento de ser egoísta, lo que importaba era retener a Aziraphale lo suficiente para que si decidía irse al menos compartiera unas últimas palabras con el demonio porque si aquello no pasaba no solo él estaría triste sino que también se sentiría herido; si tenía mucha suerte incluso podría hacer que el principado cambiara de opinión.

-Ho-hola- dijo con la voz más insegura que pudo

-¡Oh!, hola querida disculpa no te escuche acércate, ¿necesitas algo?

-No, no realmente es solo que la casa estaba muy silenciosa y bueno yo . . . no, no importa- su hermano era un demonio y si algo había aprendido de él en sus visitas es que a veces era necesario jugar sucio, sabía perfectamente que como ser celestial que era su compañía no podía evitar preocuparse por ella en especial por su forma humana que ocupaba de una adolescente, su baja estatura y complexión delgada daba la impresión de fragilidad que usaría a su favor.

-¿Es acaso que el silencio te incomoda? Puedes decirme lo que quieras no me molesta en lo absoluto escucharte- perfecto había mordido el anzuelo lo complicado sería no mentir y mantener la concentración del ángel en ella, y por lo que podía observar era verdad que del odio al amor solo había un paso, es su caso aquel paso había sido la revelación de su estatus como hermana menor del demonio.

-Un poco a decir verdad es que el silencio me hace sentir demasiado solitaria, sabes casi todo mi tiempo me la paso cuidando las creaciones de mi hermano y aunque la vista es hermosa siempre estoy sola y como incompleta que soy su ausencia me entristece.


	16. ¿Cómo se saber si es hogar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conforme la conversación avanza Aziraphale expresa su amor por la Tierra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enserio que soy un desastre la inspiración me llego apenas ahora . . . en el momento que tengo mi epoca de examenes. Cosas que agregar? No creo que no

Se sentía totalmente apenado con la chica, a pesar de que en un principio le había causado cierta incomodidad la cercanía que esta tenía con Crowley no era razón para haberla tratado como lo hizo; y ahora sabiendo que la pequeña era bastante susceptible a los sentimientos relacionados con las personas cercanas al susodicho demonio, entendía el por que la animosidad de Estela había ido decayendo a lo largo del día.

De solo recordar su comportamiento se sentía abochornado por lo que decidió ser más amigable y gentil con ella comenzando con esta conversación; sin embargo casi de inmediato la plática tomaba un tinte nostálgico ya que la chica le relataba sus labores con las estrellas de Crowley que practicaba en total solicitud.

-Entiendo, toda esa soledad te hace extrañar el ruido y la compañía de los demás, y ahora que tienes con quien hablar no puedes disfrutarlo por la pequeña discusión entre Crowley y yo.

-Toda la compañía que conozco ha sido la de los ángeles y la de mi hermano, pero no me puedo imaginar la de soledad que debiste de haber sentido tu viviendo tanto tiempo entre los humanos y solo regresando al cielo esporádicamente y por tan poco tiempo.

-Bueno los primeros años sin duda sentí una terrible nostalgia y soledad más que nada debido al aburrimiento de lo poco que se podía hacer después de todo no había muchas entes con quienes entablar conversación o pasar el tiempo; pero conforme la humanidad iba avanzando me encontré enormemente embelesado con sus invenciones y creatividad por lo que comencé a tener más compañía además que conforme la población de humanos creció también lo hicieron las tareas del Cielo por lo que la soledad ya no era más un problema.

-¿Pero acaso no extrañabas el cielo y a la convivencia con los ángeles? Dijo los humanos pueden ser divertidos pero su compañía es limitada y hay temas que no puedes hablar o hacer con ellos como el arreglar las plumas de tus alas o carreras de vuelo, ¿no ansiabas hablar con alguien como tú?

-¡Oh! Bueno en un principio sí pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo el Cielo se fue volviendo un lugar ajeno a mi, tal vez Gabriel tenga razón me hice nativo pero es que ningún ángel estaba interesado en las invenciones humanas, una vez decidí regresar a casa y dejar que alguien más tomará mi puesto en la Tierra terrible decisión aquella, veras cuando se me asignó puesto pensé que sería como en los viejos tiempos pero no fue así, la convivencia con los que algunas vez fueron los más cercanos a mí se había vuelto incómoda no había temas de conversación o intereses en común ya ves que arriba solo consideran importante lo que se relacione con El Gran Plan y a todo lo demás no le dan importancia simplemente lo ignoran aparte de que todo aquel perfeccionismo me era demasiado para mi, he de confesar que tampoco me llamaba mucho la antencion como ellos pasan su tiempo libre eso del entrenamiento para la guerra o la meditación no me iban sobre todo por lo repetitivo que se había vuelto mucho del trabajo no encontraba que podría meditar, las discusiones y las reflexiones sin embargo llamaron mi atención pero aquello duró poco. Tuve la suerte que a mi remplazo le tocará una mala racha de encomiendas en la Tierra que eran particularmente difíciles de realizar si no se conocían a los humanos o las modas de ese tiempo por lo que rápidamente me pidieron regresar a mi antiguo puesto lo cual agradecí inmensamente en silencio, claro esta experiencia no la sabe tu hermano por lo que tampoco conoce la inmensa gratitud que sentí hacia él cuando intervino con alguna de sus artimañas aquella vez que me dieron una medalla para relevar puesto con Michael.  
A pesar de todo esto tienes razón hay cosas que no puedo discutir con los humanos por que carecen del conocimiento para entenderlo pero tampoco los ángeles podrían ayudarme y aun así no me encontraba solo en ese aspecto pues tenía a Crowley otro ser inmortal que había pasado demasiado tiempo en la Tierra con quien podría desahogar mis penas, dudas, experiencias, tristezas y arrepentimientos sin temor a ser juzgado de alguna manera siempre estuvimos para apoyarnos creo que el fue la pieza clave para que escogiera a la Tierra sobre el Cielo pues he de confesarte que cuando llegue todo se sentía distante y vacío como si algún elemento importante faltara, supongo que las cicatrices de La Caída realmente afectaron a los ángeles.  
-Ya veo realmente te debió entristecer volver pero al menos tienes a mi hermano y ahora también estoy aquí jajaja y te prometo que te haremos compañía hasta que te canses de nosotros, de hecho podrías ayudarme a mezclarme entre los humanos, antes mis visitas eran bastante cortas por lo que lo veía innecesario, todo estaría bien mientras me mantuviera cerca de Crowley pero ahora que mi estadía será indeterminada pues. . .- 

Todo había pasado muy rápido, tanto así que la pobre niña ni había terminado su oración cuando el demonio ya se encontraba enfrente de ellos con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Disculpa? ¿!¿!¿tu qué?¡?¡?¡?¡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda pero no esperen mucho.


End file.
